Dominance
by DarkMoon03
Summary: What Ryan wants, Ryan gets. I suck at summaries. R/J SLASH. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first time I've used these characters...or wrote an actual fanfic about something. They're probably OOC, I may have butchered them, mind you I only saw this film once. And an idea popped up in my head and my fingers took over..

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

The moon was shinning beautifully, reflecting against the still water. Only hearing the sound of his own breathing and nothing else. It was quiet and rare that he witness a night like this. And the only person he could think of was Ryan McCarthy, which was weird to him because that boy was his enemy but also his kryptonite. And he hated himself for it.

The blue light from the moon reminded him of Ryan's blue eyes. He didn't want anyone to ruin this moment but of course it had to be ruined. By none other than Ryan McCarthy himself. "Jake! What are you doing here _all by yourself?"_Ryan smirked, teasing. Jake didn't hear him coming. Jake ignored him, hoping he would just leave. Jake had been invited to go camping by Max and Baja. Well, he had been dragged. Literally. Only at the last minute he found out that Ryan and his gang were coming too, uninvited.

Jake wandered off alone after realizing he couldn't spend another minute in Ryan's presence. Things between them had simmered down since the tournament. The only change in Ryan was he had started annoying Jake more often, teasing, and watching. But no more violence was inflicted upon him. No punches, no kicks, no nothing.

Ryan frowned when he got no answer, the only reason he came on this trip was because Jake was going to be there. After Jake had beat him, all Ryan could think about was him, hell, ever since the boy moved in town. At first he thought it was because he had wanted to show him who was the best but realized he was only showing dominance. He wanted to show Jake that he was the best and only deserved the best. And the best in his eyes was Jake. He moved closer, just a foot away from Jake. Who tensed when he felt the boy's presence so close to him. Jake was always ready for the fight, waiting for it but it never came.

"I'm not going to fight you Jake," Ryan had guessed why Jake was tensing up. He just wanted him to relax and chill around him. "How can I be so sure? " Jake finally said, turning around so that he could look at him. Blue eyes met browns, Jake had to stop himself from sighing at the sight. Blue eyes, tan skin, blonde hair that had been messed up a bit. The toned torso, the basketball shorts. Jake wanted to slap himself, he had Baja so why did he look at Ryan? Jake wasn't a cheater. Ryan had known that Jake was secretly crushing on him, but he needed to confirm it. So he came looking like a hot stud wanting attention. It was low, trying to steal your ex-girlfriend's boyfriend but he couldn't help himself. He wanted Jake. And what Ryan wanted, Ryan got.

He moved toward the boy, standing so close he could feel his breath on his face. "Ryan-" Jake was cut off when warm lips met his. The kiss was gentle. Hesitant. Questioning. Ryan pulled away when he realized Jake wasn't responding. Jake made a sound and took a step back, letting out a huff of air. "I can't..." he said, never finishing his sentence, he turned and left. "Don't fight it Jake" He said, the teasing tone returned.

: ) don't kill me okay? Review? Tell me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two. Again, I apologize if they're OOC.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Guilt flooded in when Jake woke up the next morning, beside Baja. He turned so that he was facing her, her hair had been pulled into a messy bun, she was still sleeping. He pulled a strand away from her face. She was already sleeping when he got in the night before. He wouldn't deal with the feelings. He decided that it was best to just forget they were there. It worked once when his last girlfriend dumped him.

Baja stirred in her sleep, she was beautiful. He couldn't possibly tell her what had happened the night before. He could just imagine how that conversation would be like "Oh hey, you're ex boyfriend kissed me last night and I kind of liked it" no way, not happening. He could hear somebody awake outside his tent, probably Max. Good, cause he needed someone to talk to.

He got out the tent as quietly as he could, he didn't want to disturb her sleeping. But it wasn't Max who was awake. It was Ryan. Great. First person he wanted to see. Ryan smiled when Jake came out of his tent. "Good morning sunshine" Said Ryan, taking food out so he could cook himself breakfast. Jake mumbled a "good morning" and walked into the woods. He needed to pee.

Ryan got out his eggs and bacon and began to cook on the little propane operated stove he brought. They had drove five hours to get to this camp site, so far it was pretty abandoned. He hadn't encountered other campers. But he was planning on meeting other people here, he needed to party. Because Max, Baja and Jake weren't party people, he suspected it was because he was around, they were just hating. Sooner or later they would appreciate that he could turn any camp trip into a fun-having-party-doing good time. He had on a grey v-neck tee shirt and black shorts. He wasn't going to flaunt again...not yet anyway. If he wanted to make Jake his, he was going to have to work hard. Good. He liked a challenge. Jake wandered back into the camp, avoiding his eyes. Jake went back into his tent. Jake sat down, calming himself down. His heart was beating frantically. "Calm down..." he mumbled to himself. "What?" blue eyes peeked at him, Baja was awake. He smiled at her "Good morning" he said, moving toward her so that he could kiss her but she moved back. His heart sank, did she know what he had done? "Sorry, I have a major case of morning breath" she said, smiling at his reaction. His smiled returned. He grabbed his bag and dug around for a clean pair of shorts and a t shirt, his toothbrush too.

He tried to change in the tent but for someone of his height made it kind of impossible, he managed to change his pants, falling around in the tent in the process, but decided that changing would have to be done outside from now on. He took off his shirt, ignoring the stare he got from Ryan, and put on a black shirt. He grabbed a bottle of water by the cooler and brushed his teeth. He sat down on the only table in their area. Ryan grinned at him. "What?" he said, which came out as "waah?". Ryan chuckled, "You're cute" he said, flipping his bacon. Jake looked down and away, trying not to make it obvious that he was enjoying what Ryan was doing. "Look, you've got to stop with the flirting. I don't see you that way.." Jake said, whispered really, because the other campers were waking up and coming out of their tents. "That's the thing Jake...I don't wanna" Ryan said, playfully. Smile never leaving his face. Jake masked his smile with continuing his teeth brushing. He hoped Ryan didn't notice. The sun was up, the sounds of the wilderness, wind running through the trees, it was peaceful. Jake put his toothbrush away as Baja was coming out, ready to face the day's activities. He leaned in to kiss her, to show Ryan that he indeed really loved her, and to get him to back off. But was denied, "Haven't brushed yet" she said, too cheerfully. He sighed, following her to the table, sitting down across from Ryan, who was eating his eggs and bacon. Observing.

Max came out his tent with a big yawn. "Max! good morning" Jake said, fist pumping him. Max grunted in greeting, sitting next to Ryan. He wasn't much of a morning person.

After they finished breakfast they decided to go to the lake the "beach", it was a well known swimming spot. Other campers were there, minding their own. Jake decided that he wasn't going to swim so he didn't bring any swimming trunks. He was just going to sit around and hang out. But Baja wouldn't have it. "No, you're going swimming with us" she said, smiling at him sweetly. He knew he already lost this battle, only because he knew how she would get if he told her no. He took off his shirt and his shorts, going in with only his snug boxers on. Ryan did his best to make it obvious he was staring, and gawking at him. "Oooh" he said, slapping his butt then running into the water. Jake jumped in surprise, and looked down at Baja who was laughing at the whole thing. Not even suspecting a thing. Max was already in the water, so was everyone else, except for Jake. Who was unsure of going in, he had a feeling he was going to regret it.

Baja and Max got out early so that they could work on their tans. Jake stayed in, swimming farther out then the rest. Training. Always training. He decided that he was at a safe distance from Ryan so that he could just float and feel the sun's warmth against his skin. He did this for a couple of minutes, till he realized that it was too quiet, he looked over where Ryan and his friends were but they weren't there. His friends were on shore but he couldn't see Ryan. He tensed. Did something happen? No, there would be screaming if something happened, he told himself. He was no longer floating on his back. He looked around, trying to spot the blonde, but he was nowhere to be seen.

He felt a squeeze and a tap on his behind, he turned around to be face to face with Ryan. "Scared ya huh?" he said, grinning. "Don't touch me!" Jake said, splashing water at Ryan's face. Who grinned. "Not even here?" a touch to his crotch. He splashed more water at him and swam away. "Especially not there" he said. "Aww, come on Tyler, it was only an innocent touch, don't be like that" Ryan said, teasingly. Swimming after him. Catching him, he held him. Jake thrashed and tried to move away. "Please Ryan, not in front of her" Jake begged, turning so that Ryan can see the pleading look on his face. Ryan pouted. "Fine" he said, letting go of Jake. "don't think this is over though"

"Oh don't worry, I think it's far from over" Jake found himself saying. He was unsure of what he meant by it but let it go. He swam back to shore. Back to Baja.

"Hey" she greeted, rather breathlessly. He leaned down to give her a peck. "So what's next on our fantastic day of activities?" asked Jake, quickly snatching his shorts and putting them on, not caring if his underwear was still wet. He sat down next to her on the sand. "I was thinking we could go for a hike..." she said, suggestively. He grinned down at her. "Great. Hiking, sounds fun" Ryan said. Inviting himself yet again. Baja raised an eyebrow, "Not inviting you Ryan" she said, leaning against her boyfriend.

Ryan glared at her. "He must not be over me yet..." thought Baja, flaunting her boyfriend, dangling him in front of Ryan. But oh, she was wrong. What she was doing without realizing it was inviting Ryan to a match of tug of war and the prize was Jake Tyler. Ryan smirked. He was _so _going to win this.

Jake was not expecting to be actually hiking. The way Baja said it made it seem so...sensual, like she was suggesting something sexual. He shrugged it off, it was, theoretically, if it were to happen, going to be hard trying to lose Ryan to sneak off and have some fun. Jake would've enjoyed himself if Ryan wasn't breathing down his neck every five minutes. "Come on boys, almost there" She said encouraging them. Ryan was having the time of his life. Shirtless. Which was giving Jake a hard time hiding his, er, problem. So here he was, walking ahead of Ryan so that he wouldn't have to stare at the perfectly toned body. Instead he was constantly being whistled at, breathed on and touched every now and again. "Uh Ryan, how about you walk ahead now?" Jake said, stopping so that Ryan could pass him. Ryan smirked. "Sure." he said, walking ahead. Stretching.

Jake watched as Ryan stretched his torso, moving side to side, every muscle relaxing. Sweat slowly dripped down Ryan's back. Normally, seeing a dude sweat like that would turn him off, have him running the opposite direction, but this was Ryan McCarthy, hot Ryan. Hot, tanned, sweaty Ryan. Jake looked away before Ryan noticed, but of course the narcissistic bastard noticed. Ryan turned and "accidentally" bumped into him, causing Jake to fall back. Ryan landed on top of him. Ryan made it clear that Jake wasn't the only one turned on by grinding his hips against Jake's. Jake let out a rather loud moan. Ryan rolled off before Baja saw. "What? Are you okay?" Baja said, kneeling down to Jake's side. "Huh, yeah I'm fine. I tripped and dragged down Ryan" Jake said, his tone a little too high for his own liking. Baja looked between him and Ryan. "Are you sure it wasn't Ryan being a little prick?" She asked, glaring at Ryan. "It's fine, it was me, I fell" Jake said, taking Baja's hand. Baja looked unconvinced but walked with them. She was walking between them. She wasn't going to let Ryan bully her boyfriend. Jake sighed, relieved that Ryan wasn't going to touch him again...well at least for now.

"We're here!" Baja exclaimed happily. They were on top of a small mountain and it had a beautiful view of the lake. The sun was up high, but there was some wind. Jake would've noticed they were on a mountain if he wasn't so preoccupied with Ryan. But he enjoyed the view, happy he actually made it there without kicking Ryan's ass.

They ate their lunch on the mountain, Jake took off his shirt, wearing a black t-shirt while hiking was a bad idea, he placed it in his bag. He took out a bottle of water. "Are we going down now?" Ryan asked, seemingly annoyed. Baja was leaning against Jake, relaxing. Making little content noises. "I'd actually like to enjoy this Ryan, but you can go if you want" Baja said, smirking when it clearly bothered Ryan.

Jake shifted around. "Baja, maybe we should go, I feel like I'm going to get a sunburn soon" Jake said, trying to look like he was meaning what he was saying.

"Fine" she said, getting up and grabbing her bag. She walked way ahead of them. She was upset with Jake. He let out a sigh as he followed her down, not bothering to catch up to her. "Baja, never seems to make it clear what she wants.." said Ryan, walking beside Jake. Not touching him, yet. "Whatever happened between you two has nothing to do with me," said Jake, looking at Ryan. "No, I'm just saying, she was like that when she was with me" said Ryan defensively. "Getting upset over nothing, she was very demanding" Ryan explained. Jake didn't want to hear it. "Seriously. I don't want to know" Jake was trying to make things work between him and Baja but things had been clouded recently. He sometimes thought that Baja had no interest in him but she'd come bouncing back to him just when he was about to bring it up. She wouldn't really allow him to touch her when they were alone, she'd want to watch a movie or go for a walk. He didn't want to pressure her into doing something she wasn't ready for but he knew for a fact that she wasn't a virgin. He couldn't figure it out, was there something wrong with him?

"Don't beat yourself over it man...sooner of later you'll figure it out." was Ryan reading his mind? He looked over that the other boy, who looked to be...sincere. Which was strange to him. He hadn't ever seen the boy give anyone that look. Even when he was dating Baja.

Jake looked ahead, Baja was nowhere to be seen. Probably already at the camp. He tensed. He was alone with Ryan. No one around. Ryan chuckled. Wrapping his arm around the boy's waist, he pulled Jake close. Jake yelped, he should have seen this coming. What was wrong with his reflexes lately? Ryan leaned in, placing his lips against Jake's. Jake allowed himself to enjoy it for a moment. Just for that moment he allowed himself to kiss back. Tasting the others lips, he tasted of mint and honey. Ryan moaned happily. Finally, Jake had kissed back.

Jake opened his eyes when he heard a twig break. He pushed Ryan away and punched him in the jaw. Ryan fell back. Ryan looked up at him in confusion and anger. "Hey, hey, hey calm down guys" he heard Max's voice coming. "We don't want any trouble on this trip, okay? Let's just be friends for this one time," he was speaking mostly to Ryan. "Yeah whatever" Ryan said, getting up and walking away. Jake mentally slapped himself. It was just a reaction, he didn't know how else to react, if he hadn't done it, Max would get an eyeful of Ryan and Jake kissing. Max looked at him, smile on his face. "I knew you were going to show Ryan whose boss" Max said excitedly. "Next time, don't stop just cause I'm arriving okay? You need to remind that sucker who you are" said Max. Max hadn't forgiven Ryan for what he did, partly because Ryan never apologized. "Come on let's just go back, I need a beer" Jake said, walking. Max followed.

A/N: So...whatchu think? : ) Review! Tell me your thoughts and comments.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello there! Thanks for all the comments! = D made me smile and stuff. Here's another chapter. Going to add the other one as soon as I fix the little mistakes and errors. Again, I apologize if I butchered the characters. = )

When Jake and Max arrived at the camp, Ryan wasn't there. Baja was taking a nap and Ryan's friends were playing cards on the picnic table. He placed his bag by his tent and took out his shirt, he put it on. Jake walked to the cooler and grabbed a beer. He needed one. He didn't exactly feel bad about punching Ryan, it happened numorous times before, he was plagued with thoughts of what could've happened if they got caught. Baja would break up with him, Max wouldn't speak to him. Ryan would probably beat him up. No reason there, just cause. He hadn't given Ryan some slack, considering the boy hadn't punched him in the whole time since the tournament. Maybe, if he tried, he could be friends with him. _Friends with benefits? _No. No way...

Jake shook his head, trying to shake those thoughts away. He wandered toward the lake, where Ryan had first kissed him. He sat down on a rock. He looked up at the sky, the sun was setting. He hadn't realized that the hike took all afternoon. He was getting hungry too. He took a sip from his beer, hoping that it would fill up his stomach for a couple of more minutes. He really needed to clear his head. He couldn't figure out where Ryan stood. His fling? no. Ryan was much more than that but he wasn't sure what he was to Ryan. And then there was Baja. Beautiful. Perfect. His relationship with her was a little rocky, there wasn't any doubt that he loved her. He wished he could say that he loved her with his whole heart, if he said it, he was lying.

Because he felt something for Ryan. He just wasn't sure how much he liked him.

"Time to go back..." Jake mumbled to himself, he didn't want to think about it too much, because he would just find a reason that it would be better to be with Ryan and just forget about Baja. He didn't want to seem shallow but he needed to be reassured, with more than just words. Because he was slipping.

He walked back to the camp and was surprised to see people he never seen before, talking to his campmates. Ryan was talking to a slim brunette, blue eyes...pretty. He tried to tell himself it wasn't jealousy he was feeling. He looked around trying to spot Max and Baja. They sat with eachother, not talking to the strangers that invaded their camp. Baja looked kind of miserable.

"Hey.." he said, making his presence known. Baja looked over at him, she seemed relieved. "Jake! I thought something happened, where have you been?" He ignored how the mommy tone was irritating him. "I was by the lake, throwing rocks, enjoying the sunset" He explained, his voice betrayed him. Revealing how annoyed he was. She narrowed her eyes at him. "You should've taken me with you, we could've watched it together.." she said, moving toward him, wrapping her arms around him. "You were sleeping, I didn't want to bother you.." he said as he leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him and forgave him for not inviting her to the sunset. "Who're the people?" he asked Max, leaning against the big rock max was sitting on. "I dunno, Ryan just brought them. They're going to have a party." he said, clearly annoyed with the rukus they were making. Jake nodded, good, he didn't want to spend time with Ryan at the moment. Because all he could think about while kissing Baja was the feeling of Ryan's lips against his own. It made him move around a lot. He couldn't stand still, Baja noticed. "Are you okay?" she asked looking at his face, placing her hand on his forehead. "Yup." was all he said.

She sensed that he didn't want to speak to her, which pissed her off. What did she do? She never did anything to piss him off. "I'm going to bed" She said as she stalked away into her tent. He let out a sigh, how was he going to keep her? He often doubted that she even felt anything for him. That the only reason she was with him was because he beat Ryan.

"That was awkward" he heard Max say, he turned to look at his curly haired friend. "Sorry bout that" he said, maybe this was the time to talk to Max. Get things off his chest, he decided not to say anything though. Because he could see that Max was staring a girl that Ryan's group of strangers brought. Jake smiled. "Hey...maybe she plays xbox" Jake joked, Max seemed to believe it. "I'm going to ask" he said as he left.

Jake shook his head as he watched the boy walk towards the brunette. He took a sip from his beer, enjoying how cold it was. He was no longer staring at the big group of people, he was staring at a twig on the ground, lost in his thoughts.

"Have you figured out what you want now Jake?" the voice came from beside him, he didn't flinch this time, he was expecting it. "Nope" he said, looking over to the blonde. Ryan smiled, revealing his pearly whites. "I can help you with your desision" Ryan said, placing his hand on Jake's thigh, Jake looked at it, shocked really, at how Ryan was throwing himself at him. "I'm kidding," Ryan said, laughing at Jake's reaction. Jake glared at him, shaking his head. "Unless, you want to" Ryan's tone was flirtacious. "Nah, I'm good, thanks for the offer though" Jake said, taking another sip.

"The thing is Jake...you're too uptight, you need to loosen up" Ryan said, slipping his arm behind Jake. Jake didn't back away from the touch but looked around, making sure that if someone were to look at them they wouldn't see Ryan's arm around him. They were pretty far away from the group, you'd have to squint to really take a good look at them.

He turned to Ryan, narrowing his eyes. Ryan smirked, knowing that Jake wouldn't punch him this time. They were too far from the group. "Want to go somewhere more private? I'll bring a twelve pack and we could_ talk_" Said Ryan, giving Jake an innocent look. Jake knew to say no, but he didn't. He nodded his response. "I'll be right back" Said Ryan, getting up to go back to the group. Jake finished his beer. What was he doing?

Ryan came back with a backpack and a twelve pack. "Ready to go?" he smiled. Jake got up "Where are we going?" he asked, curious of what Ryan had to say. "I dunno, the lake?" Ryan suggested, Jake thought about it, it was going to be dark.

No one seemed to notice that they disappeared, but it didn't really matter. They were just going to have a few beers and go back. According to Jake. He watched Ryan as he made a fire, poking at the fire, moving the wood so that it could burn. They hadn't said anything to eachother since they left the camp site. Jake was finding it awkward.

Ryan on the otherhand had to keep moving, he couldn't sit still, he felt nervous, which was ridiculous to him, he was never nervous around the one he wanted.

Finally he decided that it would be a good idea to sit down, he sat across the other, he didn't want to overwelm the guy...who was he kidding? He wasn't ever the guy with much control, he saw something he like and he went and got it. No one ever said no to Ryan. They just didn't. He passed a beer to Jake who took it without saying anything. They drank in silence for a few mintues.

"Okay this is getting ridiculous, let's just talk okay?" Jake snapped, unable to stand the silence anymore. Jake wondered where the confidant and arrogant Ryan went, he was replaced by this foreign quiet Ryan who didn't make a move toward him. It bothered Jake. "Okay, uh, what do you want to talk about?" Ryan asked, for once he didn't know what to do. Usually he would have, always have something up his sleeve. "When is your birthday?" Jake asked, asking the question that was at the top of his mind. He was honestly curious, too.

"January 24" replied Ryan, taking another sip from his beer. "What about yours?" Ryan asked, keeping the conversation going. Ryan was older. "August 21" Jake replied. Ryan nodded as he took another sip. Jake wanted to roll his eyes, well, this wasn't what he was expecting. Jake finished his beer, he reached to grab another one. Different topics were thrown around, none of them refused to answer no matter how embarassing. The more Jake drank the more he seemed to share, Ryan noted, smiling slightly. Jake went on to tell him about his relationship with his mother and how he desperately wanted to be a good role model to his younger brother. Ryan didn't interrupt him or say anything that would indicate that he was getting bored or annoyed, he felt the opposite, he found that he liked it when Jake talked about himself, as weird as it was to him. Most of the time when girls would talk about themselves Ryan would fight the urge to fall asleep but not with Jake. Jake was interesting and dare he say it, special.

Oh, how he wanted to laugh at himself, Ryan was never good at_ feelings_ but he knew that this thing with Jake was much more than just a little crush. Normally, he would run away but he just couldn't. Not with Jake. He was drawn to him, like a gravitational pull, and he didn't want to leave or pull away.

Jake stopped talking about himself, much to Ryan's disappointment, and grabbed another beer. "So...tell me about yourself" Jake said, opening the bottle, running his finger down the bottle, Ryan realized Jake didn't notice what he was doing. Ryan smirked. Trying to will away his erection. Ryan shared what he thought was appropriate, he wasn't drunk enough to share a lot. And Jake seemed to notice, he didn't mind. He liked hearing him talk, the tone of his voice, just, _everything_. Jake wanted to slap himself, he was acting like a horny teenaged girl, just the alcohol, he told himself.

Jake stared at the other, noticing how he would lick his lips every time he took a sip. "Who was your first kiss?" he asked, suddenly curious. Ryan smirked. "A girl named Candice but I used to call her Candy" Ryan replied. "And you?" Ryan asked the same question too. "A girl who used to live a few doors down in my home town, terrible kisser, her name was Kat. We were fourteen." Jake answered back, taking another sip from his beer. How many did he have now? Eight? He didn't keep count. "Have you kissed a guy before me?" Ryan asked, suddenly serious. The idea of having someone else kissing Jake stirred something in Ryan. Jake stared at Ryan before answering. "No," he replied, truthfully. He never really looked at guys before meeting Ryan. Ryan gave him a long look before deciding that he was telling the truth. "Good" Ryan muttered, Jake caught it but didn't comment on it. He was secretly delighted to have Ryan McCarthy so possesive over him. It was flattering and it made his stomach feel funny.

Jake didn't remember when he decided to move seats, one moment he was sitting across from Ryan the next he was sitting next to him. Jake was drunk now. Jake carefully touched his thigh, Ryan froze, it was so unlike him, it was beginning to piss Jake off. "Are you going to just stare at me or are you going to kiss me?" Jake found himself saying, frustrated that he had to ask for it. He stopped, he was beginning to sound like a little bitch, but he didn't care at the moment, Ryan's smirk returned as he leaned in. Jake's eyes fluttered shut as he felt the others lips against his. God, it felt good. He found himself running his fingers through Ryan's short blond hair. Ryan pulled him closer, keeping his hands close to his bottom, not that Jake minded. Jake moaned into the kiss when Ryan began to massage his backside, gently squeezing.

A few more kisses were exchanged, words, touches, nothing that would signal that Ryan was forcing himself onto him. And Jake blacked out.

A/N: Thanks for reading! = D Leave me your thoughts and comments. = ]


End file.
